Episode 042 (GO)
The Strongest Enemy Appears! Dragonlink!! ( 、 の ！ ドラゴンリンク！！, Shuugen Saikyou Teki! Doragonrinku) is the forty-second episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary The vigorous fight continues. In the second half, Dragonlink appears, switching out with Seidouzan. Senguuji Daigo's past is revealed in this episode as well as his reason for controlling soccer. Plot First half The episode starts with a recap, Tsurugi shooting Death Drop to the goal and the score becoming a 1-1 tie. The match continues with Seidouzan's kickoff. Passing Raimon's players without stopping, Kurosaki is one-on-one with the goalkeeper soon after that. Kurosaki summoned his Keshin, Enma Gazard, and used his keshin shoot, Bakunetsu Storm to score the second goal for Seidouzan. After that, Endou found out more of Ishido's feelings more from how Seidouzan played soccer. Kurosaki later commented to Tenma that that was how Seidouzan played socccer and walked off. Senguuji, who was watching the match said that Seidouzan is not doing Fifth Sector's soccer and said the time to use Dragonlink has arrived. Back at the Resistance, Hiroto was shocked that Midorikawa found Dragonlink's true identity, and Midorikawa commented on it being unbelievable, but its identity still remained a mystery. Back at the match, Raimon starts to counterattack but was stopped by Seidouzan. However, Kirino steals the ball using The Mist and the counterattack continues. It later succeeded with Nishiki using his Keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, which scored a goal. The first half ended at a 2-2 tie. Half time Dragonlink starts walking towards the stadium. At Raimon's side, Tenma was wondering about his competency as a captain but was encouraged by the other team members. Endou also said to him that when the captain's skills are really needed is during a crisis, and whether he is able to support the team during that time is important and told Tenma not to forget that. At Seidouzan's side, the team asked for Ishido's orders. Ishido smiled and said that he's leaving the team to make their own decisions and told them to fight freely, to which Seidouzan was shocked. Ishido continued by saying that he has faith in the team he had raised. Kurosaki said that they will confront Raimon at full power. Saginuma enthusiastically encouraged them and the team and Saginuma ran out of the room. When Toramaru and Ishido left the room later, they were summoned to Senguuji's place. Senguuji recalled his memories of when he was a child when Ishido and Toramaru arrived. When Ishido arrived, Senguuji commented that he was really disappointed with Ishido with the 2-2 tie and told Ishido that he is sacked from being Seidouzan's coach immediately to which Ishido was not shocked but Toramaru was. What made Ishido shocked was that Senguuji continued to say that he will fight Raimon with his own team which he raised. He exclaimed that Seidouzan will be reborn as a new team. Not that much later, the ground started shaking and the audience panicked. It was actually the structure of the stadium being reformed. Later, Midorikawa and Hiroto are seen heading towards the stadium and Midorikawa attempted to contact Endou. When Tenma expected to see Kurosaki, he saw Senguuji Yamato and another team instead. Raimon was complaining about it and Tenma asked Senguuji about Kurosaki. Senguuji Yamato said that he didn't care and said that his team is Fifth Sector's strongest team, Dragonlink. Second half Tenma wondered what happened to Kurosaki and Nishiki told Tenma to concentrate. It was then revealed that Gouenji became the Holy Emperor so that he could protect soccer, rather than controlling it. Haruna was shocked but Kidou seemed like he already knew it. In Tenma's recap, Senguuji said that he created Fifth Sector. He said to Tenma that he did not have the right to play soccer when he was young, and later insisted that soccer must be controlled. The second half started, and Gotou kicked the ball to into Raimon's side of the field and everyone thought that it was a miskick, but it didn't seem like a miskick. Kirino stopped the ball, and then passed the ball to Hamano, who passed the ball to Nishiki. Nishiki began to dribble forward, and then the forwards summoned their Keshin, to which everyone was shocked. Shindou, who was watching at the hospital, was also shocked as well. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * * * (Debut) * (GO debut) * * * (Debut) * * Keshin * (Debut) * * (x4) Debut *'Dragonlink' Proverb Mamoru The strength of a captain is most needed during a crisis. Gallery Bakunetsu Storm made a goal.png|Bakunetsu Storm made a goal. Endou telling Tenma about being captain GO 42.png|Endou telling Tenma about a captain's importance. Senguuji Daigo GO 42.png|Senguuji telling that he is going to be the coach and use his own team in the second half. Hiroto driving to the stadium GO 42.png|Hiroto driving to the stadium. Seiei Hei Pawn W GO 42 HQ.png|Keshin of the forwards. Trivia *It's one of the two matches in the Inazuma Eleven series which has had a full team replacement in a single match. The other time was in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy when Earth Eleven was switched out for Galaxy Eleven. Navigation